Baja Blast
Baja Blast is a Mountain Dew flavor variant. It's standard Taco Bell tagline is "A tropical lime storm" while its store release tagline is "DEW with a blast of Natural and Artificial tropical lime flavor." History Baja Blast was released exclusively to Taco Bell restaurants in 2004, having been chemically formulated to taste best with their food. Baja Blast Freeze Beginning in August 2012, select Taco Bell locations began offering "Baja Blast Freeze", an icy variant of Baja Blast with similar physical properties as the restaurant's pre-existing Frutista Freeze product line. After this test release, Baja Blast Freeze was added to the menu permanently in all locations beginning on January 31, 2013. Diet Baja Blast In December 2013, Taco Bell added a diet variant of Baja Blast to its menu alongside the new Sangrita Blast. It was replaced by Kickstart (Orange Citrus) in 2015. Market Release In early 2014, information was leaked on the Internet of a limited time store release of Baja Blast later that year. In March 2014, images began to surface of Baja Blast's bottle form. The store release of Baja Blast was first confirmed here, and has been posted about on the official Mountain Dew Facebook page many times. Baja Blast was released in stores on May 5th and remained available for the whole summer. Mountain Dew re-released Baja Blast for Summer 2015. It was in stores beginning April 20, 2015 alongside Sangrita Blast. It was produced in bottles for an extended period of time after its discontinue in cans. The flavor was released again in 2016 for the DEWcision 2016 promotion alongside Pitch Black. This promotion involved a voting poll for fans to vote on their favorite of the two flavors via Twitter hashtags and challenges issued by Mountain Dew (such as dying hair the color of the flavor they wanted to win). The winner of the promotion would be made permanent on store shelves. However, Baja Blast lost to Pitch Black by a small margin and was yet again discontinued in bottles and cans. On September 1st, 2017, Mountain Dew gave people the chance to have the flavor return in 2018 if there was enough demand in the form of tweets with #BringBajaBlastBack on Twitter. The demand was enough to bring back Baja Blast for a limited time in bottles and cans on April 23, 2018. Similar to previous Summer releases, there have been early reports of Baja Blast before the set release date, such as YouTuber Avery Heaney TV, who found Mountain Dew Baja Blast on April 20th, 2018. The earliest report of Baja Blast was released in April 14th, 2018 in some locations in bottles. On July 30th, 2018, PepsiCo announced that Baja Blast returns again for a limited time for Summer 2018, but it's unknown that this is the final release to store shelves in some parts in the U.S. Canada On April 27th, 2018 Taco Bell Canada announced that Baja Blast would become available at Canadian Taco Bell locations. This is the first time that Baja Blast would be released in a country outside of the United States. It is not yet known if the product will be available in bottles and cans. Description Mountain Dew Baja Blast is a tropical lime flavored soda, and is blue-green in color. Trivia *Until Baja Blast's official market release in 2014, many had speculated on the internet whether such a release would ever take place, and many images of fake bottles had circulated. Links Official Website Taco Bell Drinks page Gallery Baja Blast.png|Baja Blast's Cup Design from Taco Bell's website. Baja_Blast_Freeze_Cup_Design.png|Baja Blast Freeze's Cup Design Fake Baja Blast.jpg|This photoshop-made image sparked a hoax that led many to believe Baja Blast would be available in bottles. Baja Blast.jpg|Baja Blast's first label art. Baja blast good.jpg|Baja Blast's second label art. Baja Blast Freeze.jpg|Baja Blast Freeze (photo by The Orange County Register)|link=http://www.ocregister.com/articles/taco-369609-bell-doritos.html?pic=2 Dew Diet BajaBlast FTN.png|Diet Baja Blast cup design. Tumblr_n1ytdewidx1r24izlo2_r1_500.jpg|leaked image of Baja Blast bottles from its upcoming store shelves release (Image courtesy of MountainDewFTW.tumblr.com) Baja Blast Can Design 2014.png|Baja Blast's 2014 Can Design Baja_Blast_24_oz_can_2014.png|Baja Blast's 24 oz Can Design. Baja_Blast_and_Game_Fuel_Bottles_2014.jpg|Baja Blast and a Game Fuel bottle. Mountain-Dew-Baja-Blast-2004-Fountain-Cup.jpg|Baja Blast's first cup design. Photograph courtesy of Mtndewkid.com Taco-bell-mtn-dew-baja-blast-freeze.png|Promotional artwork for Baja Blast Freeze. Mountain-Dew-Sangrita-Blast.jpg|Leaked images of Baja Blast's second store release, accompanied by Sangrita Blast's debut store release. $_57.jpg|A 12 pack of Baja Blast. IMG_20150822_185844.jpg|Empty bottle BajaBlastandPitchBlack.PNG|Baja Blast's DEWcision bottle design alongside it's competitor, Pitch Black. Baja_Blast_Logo.png CfNg4PcWIAEYm5x.jpg large.jpg|Pitch Black and Baja Blast's DEWcision 12-packs (Image credits to nick910ish on Twitter) CfabPjGUsAAJwse.jpg|Baja Blast and Pitch Black's DEWcision can designs. Mtn-Dew-Dewcision-2016-Baja-Blast-Pitch-Black.png|Pitch Black and Baja Blast's DEWcision 20 oz bottle designs. Diet Baja Blast in the fountain machine.png|Diet Baja Blast at Taco Bell until 2015 Six additional drinks at Taco Bell.png|Six additional drinks at Taco Bell -BringBajaBlastBack.png|#BringBajaBlastBack Baja Blast in 20oz Bottle in 2018.png|A Baja Blast bottle with the prototype 2018 design label in the 20 oz bottle. Pre-release of Mountain Dew Baja Blast in 20 oz bottles in 2018.png|Pre-release of Baja Blast in 20oz bottles in 2018. Mountain_Dew_2.jpg|Promotional Image For Baja Blast 2018 Mountain_Dew_3.jpg|Promotional Image For Baja Blast 2018 2018 Baja Blast Bottle.jpg|The release of Baja Blast in Bottles of Summer 2018. 81OxTQ1WmKL. SL1500 .jpg|Baja Blast's 2018 Can Design 20180427_193931.jpg|Baja Blast 1 Liter Bottle 2018 Design (From Real Chris Ranjo) Mountain Dew Baja Blast new logo.png|Baja Blast new fountain label. Baja Blast in 2018.png|Baja Blast in 2018. Three Mountain Dew flavors at Taco Bell.png|Three Mountain Dew Flavors at Taco Bell. 91sMJ+PIWlL. SL1500 .jpg|Baja Blast in 12 pack cans. Mountain Dew Baja Blast in alternative 12 pack cans.png|Baja Blast in alternative 12 pack cans. 2018 NASCAR Monster Chase Elliott 9 Baja Blast Car.jpg|Chase Elliott's 2018 Baja Blast NASCAR paint scheme. Mountain Dew Baja Blast available at the Canadian Taco Bell Restaurants.png|Canadian version of Baja Blast. Mountain Dew flavors for Dew Nation Rewards.png|Mountain Dew flavors for Dew Nation Rewards. Category:Flavor Category:Blue Flavors Category:Green Flavors Category:Current Flavors Category:Featured Flavors Category:Taco Bell Products Category:Diet Soda Category:DEWcision 2016 Category:Fountain Drink Category:Freeze/Slurpee Flavors Category:Current Freeze/Slurpee Flavors Category:Limited Edition Flavors Category:Summer Flavors Category:Present Flavors Category:KFC Products Category:Pizza Hut Products Category:2004 Category:Sidekick Bottle Designs Category:Long John Silver's Products Category:2014 Category:2015 Category:2016 Category:A&W Restaurants Products Category:Yum! Brands Category:2018 Category:International Flavor Category:Canada Category:Test Flavors Category:Dew Nation Rewards Category:Other Bottle Designs Category:Bottle Designs Category:20 Oz. Bottle Designs Category:Can Designs Category:Restaurant